Neverland
by adorkablefovvs
Summary: Emma can't sleep. Luckily Killian is there to assist her. Rated T just incase Also on Wattpad: @adorkablefovvs


The chill of the night air rushed over her, ruffiling her hair, sending shivers down her spine. The night was young; small crystals of light in the form of stars were barely advisable due to the amount of foliage overhanging them, blocking out any sources of light. The smell of burnt wood lingered in the air from the fire that had been doused with water when they had agreed to call it a night.

She glanced around their makeshift camp they had set up earlier in the evening, in a clearing. Her parents were sound asleep, holding onto to each other for dear life as if afraid the other would disappear. Regina had set up her own bed and was sleeping alone, blanket wrapped so far up it was only just possible to see her raven hair poking out the top.

She huffed in jealously. Although glad they were able to rest and regain their strength, she wished she could do the same. She was unable to sleep due to the increasing loud crying of the lost boys. The painful cries of children; captured by Pan and forces to become an Orphan. She knew the reason she could hear them and the rest of her family couldn't. Because no matter how hard her parents tried, Emma would always be an Orphan.

She was more than anxious to get off this wretched island. They had been here for approximately 5 days and were no closer to finding her little boy. Her boy who had been dragged from the safety of New York to Storybrooke. And now they were in Neverland.

Making matters worse, she now had no choice but to put her trust in the three most untrustworthy people she could imagine. The Dark One, The Evil Queen and a Pirate.

A Pirate that had somehow managed to scale over the walls she had built around her heart to protect herself and worm his way in there. A stupid pirate with his stupid big-headedness and cocky flirting that made her heart rate pick up. The pirate that made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time - all with his stupid charming smile and sparking blue eyes and pitch black hair. His stupid voice with his entrancing British accent making her feel weak at the knees-

Stupid Pirate.

Emma kicked the ground in anger, upturning the settled dirt on the jungle floor. She hated how he had got himself inside her head.

"Now, Swan. What did the poor earth ever do to you?" His voice pierced the silence, making her jump halfway in the air. She heard his smug chuckle as she turned to faced the bastard.

"Can I help you?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow at him. He placed a hand on his heart, a mock offended look crossing his face.

"Can't a Pirate come to see a fair maiden without requiring assistance from her?" He asked, taking a seat on the log next to her.

"Yeah. But with you, you always want something. So spit it out," The genuine look of confusion on his face made her internally facepalm. "Tell me what you want Hook"

Killian laughed, pulling his leather incased flask from the inside of his pocket, taking a swig of the alcohol inside. He offered it to Emma, who complied, snatching the flask off him.

"Would you like to tell me what has you so vexed you are unable to sleep?" he questioned.

"Well, my son's been kidnapped by a demon. My father is dying because of a poison and I'm stuck and an island." She said. He frowned, somehow knowing that wasn't the real reason she was not sleeping.

"Love; How many times must I tell you that you are an open book to me. I know there is more going on than you are letting on," He paused, reaching out to take her hand, running his thumb soothingly across her knuckles "Please Swan, burden me with what is going on inside your pretty head."

Emma sighed, hating that he could read her so well. Hating that he cared about her.

"The lost boys," She eventually admitted "I can hear their crys. Crying out to their families that abandoned them"

"And you feel the same?" Killian enquired. Emma nodded softly. "But, why Love? You have such a big family who love you"

"It doesn't change that for the first 28 years of my life, I was and Orphan," Emma said "I was unwanted. Unable to stay in one place for more than a few months"

"There was a family. I was young and they took me in. They cared for me and I started to believe that I would have a home. That they would be my parents. But, they found out they were having a child of their own. So, they sent me back. After that, I bounced around a lot. I haven't dared put my Faith in anyone since"

Killian sat in silence, digesting the information Emma had just given him. He knew it had taken a lot for her to open up to him. Especially after all they had been through together.

"And you're worried you are going to lose your birth parents as well? That they will abandon you?" Killian asked gently.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Emma shrugged sadly, not meeting his eyes. He squeezed the hand she was still holding onto.

"Love, not everyone you let in is going to hurt you. Believe it or not, there are good people in this land. Your parents are prime example of good people and I know that they would never intentionally hurt you," Killian used his hook to gently pull her face towards him "You are cared for Swan. Don't push them away because you are afraid."

Emma wiped the stray tear from her face. looking Killian in the eyes and giving him a watery smile.

"Thanks Killian. I...guess I needed that." She mumbled, causing the pirate to smile.

"Anytime Swan. Now I must insist we try and sleep. We have a long day ahead of us if we are to continue searching for your lad." Killian noted, standing up and holding his hand out. Emma took it gratefully, standing next to him.

"Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep" She asked, slightly embarrassed but that made Killian smile.

"Aye, of course I will love. Anything to help you sleep."

They settled down on the sleeping mat that Regina had conjured up for the to sleep on. She wrapped the blanket around the two of them and moved close to Killian so her back was against his chest. She couldn't stop the smile as his arm draped over her in a protective manner.

"Sleep Swan. I'll be right here when you awaken" His whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. She willed her eyes to close and soon, dropped off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
